


Baby Boom

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternative Epilogue, as written by Rita Skeeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boom

**Baby Boom!**

July 22, 2007

No, my dear readers, that’s not a product from WWW! It seems that everyone who is _anyone_ (or married to someone important) is in the process of growing or raising sprogs.

 **Rose Weasley** was born early this morning to War Heroes **Ron Weasley** and **Hermione Weasley née Granger** , joining her older brother **Hugo**. Rumour has it that the elder child’s name was picked from the surname of a famous Muggle author, one of Muggle-born Hermione’s favourites. The latest addition’s name is believed to come from the successful brand of Wizarding strategy games that Ronald has developed for his brother **George** ’s jokeshop. **The Phoenix Rose** is one of the most anticipated board games to debut in years, and is said to be based upon his experiences during the Phoenix Wars.

Rose joins her **Potter** cousins, 14 month old **James Sirius** and newborn **Albus Severus** , sons of **Harry** and **Ginny née Weasley**. The wife of the director of Auror training for the Ministry is rumoured to be showing a bump yet again. Could this powerful hex and spell developer for the Weasley family business be expecting a third child?

The **Malfoy** family has expanded its ranks this weekend, as well, with **Scorpius Malfoy** being born Friday evening to a proud **Draco and Natasha Malfoy** , both of whom work as Unspeakables for the Ministry of Magic. The boy is said to have inherited his father’s striking looks, and we can only hope that they will grace us with a photo soon!

 **Neville Longbottom** , one of the many heroes of the Fall of He-Who-Is-Named-Voldemort, has recently accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, replacing **Pomona Sprout** as Professor of Herbology. **Luna Lovegood** will be joining the staff as well as the new librarian. She has frequently been seen in the company of Minister for Magic **Kingsley Shacklebolt** , though both deny any sort of romantic relationship.

The timing of these births must add joy to excitement, as the new Werewolf Rights and Freedom Act (better known as the **Howler Act** for both its obvious werewolf call reference and the number of Howlers the Ministry receives on a daily basis) was passed into law Monday morning. The Weasley and Potter families have been the most vocal supporters of this landmark legislation, though many other families related to the **Order of the Phoenix** were also very involved in getting this decision to pass.

In other news, **Elphias Doge** passed away last Tuesday. His ashes were scattered around the grave of his longtime “friend” **Albus Dumbledore** , on the grounds of Hogwarts. Doge and Dumbledore were rumoured to have had an exceptionally close friendship, stretching back to their days at Hogwarts over a century ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted the day after the final book was released.
> 
> My original notes: "It was decided that we needed a reworking of the epilogue. I had heard a rumour months ago that it would be in a Rita Skeeter-style article. Well, I couldn't _quite_ channel Rita, but I thought perhaps a gossip column set about eight years after the end of DH would work, too."


End file.
